Bone fractures have been traditionally treated by immobilization with a cast. Treatment has evolved and now the use of surgical procedures using intramedullary pins, plates, and screws have become common. These procedures require major surgery and immobilization. Any major surgery involves risks or infections and/or many other complications. Also the required post operatory treatment causes pain and discomfort to the patient.
The use of external fixators reemerged in the early sixties. Several types of mechanisms and procedures appeared in use with several important deficiencies in current technology:
the required use of templates PA0 not cost effective PA0 cumbersome to install PA0 uncomfortable to the patient PA0 not very versatile
current external fixators share one or more of the above characteristics.